


Safe

by dakangshuji



Category: Transformers
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakangshuji/pseuds/dakangshuji
Summary: 擎天柱刚刚完成升级，在结束对领袖的医疗检查、确保他没有受伤之前，救护车是不会放过他的。擎天柱以惊人的耐心地熬过医疗检查，但救护车仍然不允许他离开自己的视线。擎天柱是安全的。是的，他活着，而且很安全。





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Safe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383049) by [InuShiek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek). 



> 一篇小甜文。

“救护车，我很好。”擎天柱走在救护车身边，温和地坚持着。 

其他的汽车人早就撤回到这个临时基地的各个角落休息去了——过去几天的战争和压力已使他们疲惫不堪。

“我知道，我对你做了全面的诊断。你的确没事。”医生的语调比他所想表达的意思要凌厉得多，而擎天柱知道救护车其实非常担心。尽管已经肯定了领袖无可挑剔的健康状况，他仍然紧挨着对方走着。他们的手臂不断地擦碰着，好吧……其实是擎天柱的手擦过他的上臂...…但是救护车并不在意，他只是迫切地渴望着，想从对方那里得到他能够触碰到的一切。

擎天柱任由救护车带着自己来到福勒特工之前带他们去过的一个地方，他很高兴可以有这么个私密的空间，尽管他不得不弯下身子才能进去，因为那个房间的门只有车库门那么高。

救护车的手指勾住领袖新装上的重型装甲间的空隙，试图把他拉倒，但最终医生自己差点儿摔到地上。就在那一瞬间，擎天柱迅速俯下身吻了他，这个吻来得灼热而突然，令救护车惊愕不已。

“一想到你会离开……”救护车移动着身体，轻声说道。他的手划过对方的盔甲。尽管在之前对擎天柱的医疗检查中，他已经这样做过了，但那只是为了查看那上面是否有损伤——而现在他只是想抚摸它。

“不会的，”擎天柱简单地回答道，他用一只手托起救护车的头，“我永远不会离开。”

救护车再也无法抑制汹涌而来的感情，他热切地向对方寻求着另一个吻，擎天柱抱住红白相间的汽车人，把他放在一块作为临时充电床的垫子上。他躺下来，救护车伏在他的背上。

“我只是——我以为——”

“我现在就在这里。”擎天柱肯定地说道，努力使医生安心。他的手抚摸着医生的身体。但领袖的手指实在太大太长了，没法像医生那样，插进对方盔甲的缝隙里，即便如此，他依然不甘心地轻轻敲击着医生身上的每一处敏感部位。

救护车颤抖地从领䄂高大的身体上滑落。然而，由于对领袖刚刚升级过的新身体还不太熟悉，他的盔甲卡在了擎天柱身上。他赶紧把自己拽出来，还没来得及向对方道歉，擎天柱已经打开了面板。

领袖小心地为救护车摆好姿势，用脚踝碰碰他的背，敦促着医生。“请吧，救护车，不用担心。我说过我很好。”他笑着说。

事实的确如此。

医生见状立刻合上自己的面板，抚摸着领袖焕然一新的身体。他原本想调侃一下高大的同伴，但很快打消了这个念头。他实在等不及了，他们的上一次对接已经是很久之前的事了。另外……擎天柱现在变得……非常……高大强壮。不。别再胡思乱想了。擎天柱就在这儿，在他面前。他很安全，而且生气勃勃。

擎天柱再次催促他，而这次救护车不再犹豫。他小心翼翼地推进，惊讶地发现尽管对方的接口看上去似乎是新的，那种感觉却依旧如此熟悉。领袖低喘着，被重型装甲覆盖住的引擎在医生稳步地推进下发出轰鸣。

救护车用一只手轻轻拍了拍领袖的火种舱。“我可以吗……？”他悄声问道，对方的胸甲应声滑开。这就是擎天柱——永远相信他，永远愿意奉献出自己的一切，永远充满活力。救护车的手指小心翼翼地、几乎可以说是虔诚地绕过那些核心部件，伴随着擎天柱的颤抖和呻吟，医生的探寻越来越深入，直到他的手指触碰到了跳动的火种。

救护车发出一声惊叫，几乎就在进入过载状态的同时，他被擎天柱拥入怀中。领袖强有力的火种在稳定地跳动，他紧绷的接口依然卡在医生身上。

当光学镜再次开启时，救护车意识到他的过载状态至少持续了几个小时。擎天柱已经停止了他们的对接，似乎还重新调整了一下救护车的姿势，因为医生发现自己正背对着他。擎天柱的一只胳膊搭在救护车的身上，下意识地以保护性的姿态抱住医生。救护车转过头，看到擎天柱已经完全陷入对他而言十分必要的充电状态。

救护车轻轻地叹了口气，紧紧扣住对方比自己长得多的手指。

是啊，他活着，而且很安全。当系统下线自动进入充电状态时，医生终于可以放心地任由他的光学镜再次浸没在黑暗之中。


End file.
